Counter-Terrorist Training Center
(cut) | Scenario = Training | Counter-Terrorists = SAS | Creator(s) = Maverick Developments | First appearance = Counter-Strike 1.0 (retail) | Last appearance = Counter-Strike 1.5 (retail) }} The Counter-Terrorist Training Center (tr_1), or simply Counter-Strike Training, was an official training map included in the retail version of Counter-Strike. Overview The training map teaches basic skills required when playing a multiplayer game. The map itself is divided into seven zones or stages (consisting of four separate map files), and each of these cover different aspects of the game. Weapons and equipment are covered in the form of a tutorial teaching the player how to use the buy menu. There are also zones where the player is required to use weapons against targets. No live enemies are present, but the targets do fire back causing minor damage (except at the Smoke Grenade training where the turret deals 100 damage per shot and can gib the player, if the player disobey to throw the SG). Additionally, the basics of the Hostage Rescue scenario are covered and the player is also taught how to plant and defuse bombs for the Bomb Defusal scenario. Curiously, the Assassination scenario is not covered by the training. Should the player die or fail for any reason, the game will reload the last save file like in Half-Life. Development This training map was developed by Maverick Developments, the team responsible for the popular Wanted! mod for Half-Life, and was exclusively featured in the version of Counter-Strike that was sold at retail.Planet Half-Life: Features - The Half-Life Mod Expo 2000. Archived from the original on 2000-12-08. Despite the map featuring some quite apparent bugs, it was never updated and the map was removed from the game when Counter-Strike was transferred over to Steam in version 1.6. Trivia *While the weapon names in the retail version of the game were changed to fictional names to avoid licensing/legal issues, the voice over in the training still refers to the Magnum Sniper Rifle as the Arctic Warfare Magnum. *There are some bugs in the map which can cause the player to get stuck and requiring a restart: **Dropping the bomb will make the player unable to pick it up again, making the player unable to progress further. This is because the player is technically a Counter-Terrorist and the bomb at the pickup spot is specifically scripted to allow a Counter-Terrorist to pick it up. **When rescuing the first hostage, walking off the ramp by the hostage rescue zone truck with the hostage following the player will make the player unable to rescue the hostage as the only way back up is through a ladder. *Some other minor bugs also exist which may cause the mission progression scripts to momentarily get stuck or certain voice-overs to get repeated. *In ''Counter-Strike'' 1.0 the player model is SAS, possibly as a reference to the origin of Maverick Developments. In ''Counter-Strike'' 1.1, the default player model was changed to match that of the Arctic Avengers, thus the player actually uses a Terrorist player model in this map. Purchase restrictions are those of Counter-Terrorists in either case. *Many red/green lights next to doors can be interacted with the "use" key to change their color for short amount of time. Occasionally, the light may incorrectly emit a green light while the model itself is red. *It's possible to have 2 primary weapons simultaneously in this map. The first weapon should be purchased at the Smoke Grenade training area (as weapons are not removed afterwards). In the final training area, the K&M Sub-Machine Gun can be picked up from the table, granting a second primary weapon. However, since ammo for the K&M Sub-Machine Gun is abundantly available in this area and only one shot is needed to deactivate targets, bringing heavier weapons may not be beneficial. Category:Training maps Category:Cut content Category:Counter-Strike cut maps